


5 Ways to Braid Hair (or confess your love)

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Braiding hair is a great way to keep your hair out of the way(confessing to your crush is a great way to start a relationship). It can also look very fashionable and chic(you get to keep all the great things about being friends while adding all that couple-y goodness). You can create a variety of styles using simple braiding techniques(just say you like her, dammit), and there are lovely ways to make your braid look great(literally just, open your mouth, and say it, you dolt). Once you master braiding, you can move on to more intricate braids(imagine holding her hand), such as the French braid and fishtail braid(now imagine kissing... with tongue).
Relationships: Sue Li/George Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	5 Ways to Braid Hair (or confess your love)

“So I just—Like this?” George asked, carefully maneuvering a strand of Sue’s long black hair. They were sitting cross-legged on her bedroom floor.

“Yeah just kind of like, over, under, over.” 

George bit his lip in concentration, scrunching his freckled nose. “I don’t understand hair.” 

Sue shrugged. “I’m sure Angelina will appreciate it.” 

“I’m not doing this for Angelina.”

“But I thought—” 

George shook his head. “Fred likes her, I like someone else.” 

Sue spun around. They were fifteen, so any chance to gossip was glorious. “Who is it?” 

The proximity made the tips of George’s ears burn red. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
